


Debbie.

by wishfulfanficing



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Debbie makes Harrison feel three feet tall, One Shot, carrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfanficing/pseuds/wishfulfanficing
Summary: Debbie Reynolds sends Harrison Ford her regards.





	Debbie.

“Hello Harrison.”

The hairs on the back of Harrison Ford’s neck stood up. He recognized that flinty voice. “Hello Mrs. Reynolds.”

She had that tone. The “I know” tone.  

A million thoughts ran though his head at once. She didn’t know, did she? There’s no way she could know. Carrie and her mother weren’t necessarily close. Besides, they had been so careful.

There was that one night. Oh shit. The night at The Embassy. The night they went back to Carrie’s childhood home because they wanted to drink wine and make love in front of a fireplace. Had she been home that night? Fuck the fireplace, they should never have gone there.

Harrison’s throat dried up. A white hot bolt of anxiety shot from his temple straight down his body. He swallowed hard as he felt a bead of sweat form at his hairline as he racked his brain for how she could have known.  Had Debbie found one of the letters they’d written to each other? Always the writer, Carrie had written him beautiful letters, and he’d done his best to respond. He remembered sitting with a yellow legal pad late at night writing the words “I love you” to her, then tearing off the page and crumpling it up. Had she written him letters she’d tossed away, meant for his eyes but that Debbie had seen instead? 

Or was it something else. Was it a mother’s intuition, sensing the man who broke her child’s heart? Could a mother sense the source of a wound that deep?  

Maybe Carrie had told her. Had she cried to her mother when Harrison went back to Mary? Had Debbie held her while she sobbed, or listened to her scream at him over the phone, or picked up the pieces of glass from the cups she threw on the floor? 

Had she slapped her only daughter when she found out about her affair with a married man? Was she angry with Carrie for doing to Mary what Elizabeth had done to her?  Did she hate him for it? Did she hate Carrie? Is that why they hadn’t spoken during filming?

If she knew, had she told anyone? Had Carrie told anyone else? Were there other people who knew?

Harrison took a deep breath and snapped out of his reverie only to find Debbie still in front of him. “Actually. It’s _Ms._ Reynolds, dear.” She took a sip from her wine glass, patted his arm, and gave him her best actress smile before walking off towards the door.

She knew. Fuck.

He walked over to Carrie and tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey. Um. I ran into your mom just now.”

Her brown eyes narrowed and she smirked. “Oh? What did she say.”

“She said ‘hello’.”

Carrie rolled her eyes. “How traumatizing for you.” She patted his arm the same way Debbie had, and walked off in the same direction Debbie had gone.

Harrison shook his head. Those women terrified him.


End file.
